


Listen, Listen, Listen

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Child Neglect, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Olga notices first, because someone has to.





	Listen, Listen, Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Hey Arnold!' nor am I profiting off this.

Olga notices first, because someone has to. 

Their father is busy securing another beeper deal. He swears this one is going to be the best one yet. This is the one. 

Mom pays more attention to her blender, because no one is monitoring her.

Neither one realizes Helga's cries are changing. The cries are not hunger or tired. These are hurt cries. She scrunches a hand around her ear and shrieks louder and louder. 

Bouncing her is useless. Formula is rejected. Burping does nothing, because her stomach is empty. Walking does nothing. 

"Something is wrong with, Helga," she shouts over the whir of the blender and pained shrieks, "I think she's sick."

No one hears her.


End file.
